911 Over
by shakeahand55
Summary: Can anybody think of a better title? Ok well this is mine little after the show thing...I really like to write these! SVU Season 7 Episode 3, 911.


Note: Ok I tried to edit this very fast as I was in class and I wasn't supposed to be on here, but I was and I don't even know if I fixed anything at all but check anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own them and I never will, unless TPTB want to sell them!

AN: OMFG! 911 totally rocked…oh my god it was amazing, god I'm so giddy! Ok sorry I'll stop now, I sound like a schoolgirl…ok wait a minute I am. Ok never mind me now, on with the story!

* * *

Olivia picked up her head and laid it in her lap while softly stroking Marie's check. 

"Its ok sweetheart, you're going to be alright now honey," she said softly as she held back her tears, Maria gripped Olivia's right hand.

"O-livia you came" she said softly as she took in deep breathes "yes honey, I told you I would" Olivia said as she blinked back the tears that threatened to spill over and run down her checks.

"You believed me O-livia; he said that you wouldn't, and that the cops would never come. But you did and you saved me" Maria said smiling as best as her tired body could.

Olivia nodded her head willing the tears not to fall _'you better hold it together Benson'_ she screamed inside.

Fin got off his phone "Liv the bus is on its way" she nodded and just sat stroking Maria's check softly.

It was a few minutes later that a Uni came over to them with his head down "umm, Detectives? I got a call, the bus is stuck and it can't make it right away" Fin nodded and Olivia just looked down at the girl.

She looked at Maria willing herself not to look at the Uni, she didn't need a slip of the tong for being pissed off, and she growled and watched as the young Uni quickly walked back to his car.

Fin looked at her "whoa what you thinking girl?" Fin asked, he knew that look in her eyes it said she had an idea.

"Fin, give me your radio" she said holding out her dirty left hand not looking up from Maria's face.

Fin sighed "Olivia I don't think," she cut him off "give me your damn radio Fin, now!" she said loudly, cursing herself when Maria flinched slightly.

"Sorry baby. I'm so sorry" she said softly stroking Maria's check again with her free hand.

He shook his head and dropped it into Olivia's hand with a sigh "this is Detective Benson, we have an 11-99 and I need a bus NOW" she said before Fin had ripped it out of her hands.

"What the hell are you doing Liv? They could take your shield!" he said, she just looked at him.

"Fin I don't care what they take be it my shield, pension or anything, she need's help and she needs it now!" she said looking back down at Maria and she smiled blinking back her tears.

"Now you're going to go to the hospital and then the nice doctors are going to help get you all better…and Richard can't hurt you anymore" Olivia said to Maria who yawned.

"I'm still sleepy O-livia" Olivia shook her head "no baby, don't go to sleep just yet, stay awake and talk with me" at this point Fin got up and made his way over to the Uni's by the road "hey you!" he called.

A blond haired guy came over "yes Detective?" Fin looked at him "when that bus gets here, you tell them it's not an 11-99 and then you do not ever bring this up again, you got that?" the guy man nodded.

"Good, now go back to what ever you were doing" Fin said, he nodded and walked away. Fin headed back to Olivia and Maria, who were now singing softly.

"Olivia, you know after this Cap's going to make you take a break" she nodded "yeah and you what? I might give all you guys a coronary and take it" Fin nodded.

"Just so you can spend your time with Maria" he said "Olivia, Olivia look at me" she didn't and just kept looking at the little girl in her arms.

"Olivia" he held her chin up so she was looking at him, the tears were falling down her face now even after she tried to stop them, and she quickly wiped them away.

"Olivia, you did all you could, you were the one to find all the things and hold it together when none of us through Maria was telling the truth, you did…you saved her" he said.

She looked at him and then at the girl in her arms, rubbing her check again with a soft smile "yeah, I did" she held Maria rocking her small body as she waited for the ambulance and what was to come later.

* * *

AN: Oh and I know I'm wrong but when I looked up the NYDP's radio codes it said that a 11-99 was officer down, but I so know that's not right I just don't know what it is so let's just pretend that I'm right for now. 

Ok and this was a quick little thing I did, and did I spell her name right and is the title ok? Ok well anyway thank you all for reading my things, I really love you all for it, and you know how to play this game. You click the little purplish button (and yes it's purplish...is that a word?) and review please!


End file.
